Scrogneugneu !
by CrazyTiff
Summary: OS 100% délire humoristique. Être une femme n'est pas si simple ! Vous n'imaginez même pas tout ce qui peut se passer... En secret... Huddy.


Auteur : **Tiff  
**Ship : Huddy mais je crois que finalement.. Tout est interchangeable.  
BR : Delph  
Disclaimer : Je ne suis responsable de rien du tout. C'est de la faute à Elo et les conversations qu'on a entre nous. (N'allez rien imaginer là-dessous) Ecris pour le **FUN **! Oh yeah !  
Genre : **Humour** – Addiction  
Résumé : Vous n'imaginez même pas le travail que ça donne tout ça !

Enjoy !

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Scrogneugneu !**

Pfff… Tout ce boulot gâché pour rien ! Non mais à quoi ça sert que je me décarcasse ? Je devrais lui donner des crampes, tiens, pour la peine. Attendez. Je me situe un peu pour que vous y compreniez quelque chose. Je suis dans le corps d'une femme diablement sexy ! J'y habite, ben oui, je fais partie d'elle. Mon but principal est de faire en sorte qu'elle fasse perpétuer ses gênes sur terre.

Et ben je n'ai pas dû tomber sur la bonne personne. Ce n'est vraiment pas facile ! Ce mois-ci j'ai eu une lueur d'espoir. Je me disais que ça allait le faire. Elle avait l'air motivée. Décolleté et jupe courte, elle ondulait au rythme de ses pas.

Et puis non !

Même pas capable d'avoir une relation sexuelle ! Je vous jure ! Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile ! Un sourire, on fait semblant de rire aux gags du monsieur et c'est parti. Il faut dire qu'elle est compliquée. Depuis le temps que je la connais. Je dois vous dire qu'il n'y a pas eu de grandes invasions.

Non mais ce n'est pas un boulot ça. Tous les mois, je m'applique. Je vous assure que je fais de mon mieux ! Je lui lance quelques hormones, petit à petit. Le dosage est extrêmement important. Il faut qu'elle ait de plus en plus envie et être prête au moment M.

Je dois dire à l'ovule de ne pas partir trop tôt ! Parce qu'il faut que j'aie le temps de me gonfler un peu. Tout le sang que je dois retenir, vous n'imaginez même pas ! Alors je prépare un petit nid douillet.

Heureusement, je ne suis pas tout seul. J'ai mes amies, Fall'. Elles m'avertissent de la progression des ovaires. Y a des fois où ils bossent un peu trop vite. Je suis obligé de me dépêcher. Et il y a des mois où ils sont d'une lenteur mais d'une lenteur ! Je veux bien qu'on ne soit pas spécialement pressé mais il faut que je bosse moi !

En plus tout dépend de l'humeur de madame ! Avec son boulot de dingue, elle en oublie de manger. Après ça ralentit toute la production. Enfin, je ne vous explique pas. Mais ce mois-ci ça va changer ! Si elle croit qu'elle va s'en sortir comme ça !

Ce mois sera placé sous le signe de la reproduction ! Tiens d'ailleurs, je vais commencer les hormones maintenant.

Oui , elle est au 3ème jour ! Il n'est jamais trop tôt ! Au rythme où elle se décide, il vaut mieux que je m'y prenne à l'avance pour être prêt le jour J. Hop ! Je recommence à donner des ordres. Il faut être précis. C'est le mois M, je le sens, je le sais !

**********

Ah ben voilà ! Après plusieurs jours de travail acharné, madame a ressorti les décolletés. Et ses sous-vêtements à dentelle. Chic ! C'est bon signe !

Elle s'approche d'un monsieur. Ah ben non ! Pourquoi elle l'engueule ! _Saute-lui dessus ! Saute-lui dessus !_ Je suis sûr qu'il est potentiellement compatible pour la fécondation ! Allez hop, une bonne dose d'hormones.

Déprimant ! Elle se tortille mais ne semble pas vouloir lui faire des avances. _Arrache-lui sa chemise ! Va-y ! Il ne peut pas te dire non. _Pourquoi elle tape du pied ? Ah, elle lui fait le coup du 'je pars fâchée'. Va-t-il la suivre ?

Oui ! Oui ! Oui ! Il la suit. Pourquoi il parle tout le temps lui aussi ? _Mais embrasse-la ! _Je fais en sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas dire non. Regarde, elle se mordille nerveusement les lèvres. Mais il ne voit rien ce type ! Attendez, il y a du bruit. J'ai de la peine à tout suivre. Elle lui dit oui et il part !

Quelque chose m'échappe. C'était un oui à quoi ? Et elle va où là maintenant ? Manger ! Pas encore ! _Tes hanches, pensent à tes hanches. Oui… Regarde le monsieur du fond. _Ah non, retour du monsieur avec une chemise.

Elle soupire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle se plaint. Il a l'air pas mal. Je vais être obligé de remettre un coup d'hormones. Yes ! Elle bouge machinalement les mains. _Pose tes mains sur son torse… Allez… _ Elle va craquer. Je préviens Fall' ! L'ovule est bientôt prêt. On est bon, on est bon !

Fausse alerte. Elle repart seule dans son bureau.

Vous voyez tout ce que je dois faire ? Etre constamment sur mes gardes pour au cas où madame voudrait bien se décider. Je crois que je vais finir par bouder ! Et si je faisais un peu de rétention d'eau ? Non. J'ai une bonne âme, je vais lui laisser encore une chance.

A la place, je vais sensibiliser un peu le tout. Poitrine, ventre… Elle va avoir envie qu'on la touche. Si je pouvais, je ferai en sorte qu'elle se ballade avec un panneau 'En manque de sexe'. Mais d'où je suis… impossible.

Et une journée de finie, une ! Pieds nus, verre de vin à la main. Madame se détend. Un peu de musique. Je suis fier de mon travail. Elle fait ça les soirs où elle n'aimerait pas être seule. Elle a même détaché le premier bouton de sa blouse ! Il ne faut pas que j'oublie de féliciter les hormones. Elles font du super boulot.

Elle est dans un tel état qu'elle ferait même un strip-tease à un porte-manteau. Il ne manque plus que… un mammifère de l'espèce humaine, race mâle. Et ça, je dois avouer, que pour ça…. Je ne peux rien y faire.

On sonne ! On sonne ! On sonne ! _Va ouvrir ! Bien, ne réajuste pas son chemisier, c'est parfait. _L'alcool la rend toujours un peu coquine. Belle combinaison. Allez, une dernière dose d'hormones et je prie pour que le livreur de pizza ne soit pas une femme.

Oh, le monsieur de tout à l'heure. Il a l'air surpris de la trouver dans cet état. Normal, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit sa patronne à moitié déshabillée. Elle le laisse rentrer. _Parfait, continuez comme ça. _

Ils s'engueulent encore ! J'espère que ce sont des préliminaires sinon je vais me fâcher. Le verre de vin au sol. _Par pitié, ne pense pas à le nettoyer. _Elle n'y pense pas ! Victoire !

Il l'embrasse pour la faire taire ! Génial ! Je suis au 7ème ciel ! Elle ne le repousse pas ! _Allez, faufile ta main sous sa jupe… Si tu attends trop, elle va te violer._ C'est un peu de ma faute…. J'avoue. Mais il faut ce qu'il faut. Doué le monsieur, il arrive même à faire paniquer les hormones de madame. Normalement il n'y a que moi qui arrive à faire ça.

Je l'aime bien lui je crois…

*******

Hey là ! Je veux bien admettre avoir fait un superbe boulot mais laissez-moi le temps de lancer le processus ! Fall' ? Vous êtes où ? Envoyez-moi cet ovule ! Oui ! Maintenant ! Je ne pense pas qu'on aura douze occasions non plus ! Il faut mâcher le chemin aux petits gars. On ne peut pas se permettre la moindre erreur !

On est en bonne voie, je la sens qu'elle tremble. On s'agite plus haut, on s'agite ! De quoi ? Un avancement de la situation ? Pour tout vous dire, l'espace s'est assombri et on est quelque peu secoué. En plus, ils sont bruyants ! Je veux bien comprendre que ça peut éventuellement la soulager avec tout ce que je lui ai fait subir mais quand même.

Au moins je connais son prénom, maintenant, à l'homme de la situation. Greeeeg. Par contre, je ne suis pas bien sûr de l'orthographe mais il y avait beaucoup de 'e'.

Inondation ! Ok. C'est parti pour le sprint final ! Non, pas de mode d'emploi à disposition. La moitié à droite et l'autre à gauche ! Vous devriez en avoir pour un bout de temps quand même. Ne lâchez pas l'affaire on compte sur vous ! Ceux qui ont le mal de mer sont priés de rester à l'entrée merci !

Je tiens à garder l'endroit propre.

Allo ? De quoi ? Modification d'œstrogène possible ? Mais qui n'est pas allé vérifier ?

_Ah non ! Ne recommencez pas ! _Si ça se trouve c'est inutile !

Y'a que moi qui bosse ici ?

**The End**


End file.
